Royal Flush
by Werewolf
Summary: The sequel to King of Cards is here! Remy is accused of something he did not do. *CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! The plot line is mine though.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! Here is the beginning of the sequel to " King of Cards" I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
1 Royal Flush  
  
  
  
Remy lay on a bed. He stared at the ceiling. He had only been at the Institute for one day, but it seemed as if only Rogue and the woman called Ororo. In his time staying, simple things such as tooth brushes and socks had gone missing. Remy noticed that everyone seemed to make a point of it to ask Remy first, if he had seen the missing items. Remy scowled and tossed a card in the air. There was a knock on the door. Ororo walked in.  
  
" Professor Xavier would like you to do a run in the Danger Room with the others." She said, her eyes glancing around the room. Remy could tell, as much as Ororo tried, she was starting to believe that he did steal the items. Remy sighed and got of the bed.  
  
" Ah've never been in dere before. Is he sure he wants meh to do a session wit the X-men." He said, one eyebrow raised over his glistening red on black eyes.  
  
" Since you did so well on your first session by yourself, Charles thinks you are ready." Remy raised an eyebrow again. Ororo never spoke of the professor as "Charles" to any of the other students. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Okay den." Ororo nodded her head and led Remy to the Danger Room.  
  
As he walked in, the other X-men gave him glares, except Rogue who smiled for a brief moment and then turned away. Remy grinned and the simulation started. The Danger Room changed to an alley. In front of the group was another group of teenagers. One of them leapt forward and unleashed a long green tongue. Rogue grabbed the tongue and flung the person against the wall.  
  
" Eww. That was gross." She said as she wiped her gloves. A person with a large stomach walked forward and started knocking the X-men down. Remy took out three cards and charged them. He threw them at the person. It only slowed him down a bit, but it gave Cyclops enough time to zap him and knock him against the wall. A silver blur came whizzing threw the alley and punched Remy in the stomach. Temporarily winded, Remy was more vulnerable. The blur continued to attack. Remy lashed with his leg and the blur stopped and toppled to the ground. Suddenly the earth began to shake and it collapsed beneath them. The X-men and Remy fell into a large pit. There was a bamfing sound. Remy turned to see that Kurt had teleported away with everyone except Evan and himself. Evan threw spikes into the walls of the hole and climbed out. Remy climbed after him. Remy threw a charged card at a boy with a bowl of clear glass on his head. It knocked the boy off balance and he fell to the ground with the others.  
  
" Simulation Complete." Said the Danger Room. The alley faded away and Cyclops walked over to him.  
  
" Nice job." He muttered. Then he walked away. Remy grinned triumphantly and then walked back to his room. He sat on his bed, shuffling his cards. Suddenly Evan burst through the door.  
  
" Look, Remy. It's obvious you stole the stuff. Our stuff keeps disappearing and you are a thief." Remy looked at his bed.  
  
" Sorry ta disappoint ya, but no. Remy did not steal anyt'ing." Evan scolwed. He walked out of the room. Remy swore he heard him mutter,  
  
" Yeah right." Remy jumped off of his bed and walked out into the hall. He walked up the stairs at the end of the hall. He ended up on the roof of the mansion. He walked over to the edge and sat down. He looked up at the storm clouds. He heard footsteps and looked back.  
  
" Hi Remy." Said Rogue. She walked over and sat down by him.  
  
" Why do ya look so sad, cher?" Remy asked with obvious concern.  
  
" My friend is accused of something he didn't do." Remy grinned. It began to rain. Rogue's gothic make-up smeared off to reveal perfect pinkish skin. Rogue smiled.  
  
" We better go in." She stood up and started to go inside. Suddenly, she slipped on the wet roof and started fall. Her glove caught on the drain. The rest of her body hung like a rag doll off of the roof. She tried to pull herself up, but her other glove got caught in the drain and go pulled off.  
  
" HEEEELLLLPPPP!" Rogue screamed as she fell off the roof and landed with a sickening crunch. 


	2. The Outcast

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
  
Royal Flush: Part Two: Outcast  
  
Remy sat outside the med lab. Other X-men sat across from him. The X-men whispered to each other and gave occasional glares at Remy. He shrugged. He knew that they thought that he pushed Rogue. Remy felt a hand on his shoulder and look up. He saw Ororo, A look of shock and confusion on her face. Most of all hurt. It was then that Remy lost it. Ororo actually thought he pushed Rogue. He pulled himself away and walked to his room. Ororo stood in the hall and watched Remy go. As Remy walked to his room, he saw Evan in his room, opening a drawer full of the stolen items. Remy watched him for a moment and then.....he laughed. He laughed at how Evan could go and frame him. Evan could cause him so much misery. He walked to his room and sat on his bed. He buried his head in his arms.  
  
" Don't know why Remy came here in de first place." He muttered. Evan walked by his room and stopped in the doorway.  
  
" Stealing wasn't enough for you, eh? You had to be a murderer too. An assassin." Evan smiled evilly. A crude satisfaction on his face. Remy glared at him. Hate and pure anger burning in his eyes.  
  
" Yep. Dumb old Evan is actually capable of coming up with a plan. First I stole those things. I knew everyone would blame it on you. Little did I know you would do the rest. I mean pushing Rogue off the roof. You can't even tell this to anyone. Nobody would believe you." Evan walked away, laughing evilly. Remy grinned as he pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket.  
  
" De always talk when de t'ink de won, but dis mansion place isn't my home." He took the tape recorder and walked to Ororo's room. He placed it on her bed along with a note that said.  
  
Thought this might interest you.  
  
Remy  
  
He then walked to Rogue's room. He walked over to her bed and placed a card on her pillow. The queen of hearts. He smiled and gathered his things. He quietly walked out to the gates and climbed over. Once he was out, Remy began to walk down the road towards the train station. He was branded with new names. Remy LeBeau. Thief. Plunderer. Outcast. It was on that day that Remy LeBeau disappeared from this earth. There was no Remy. Only Gambit.  
  
X X X  
  
Rogue awoke with a start. She peered around the room and realized she was in the Med Lab.  
  
" Remy?" She croaked. Beast walked over to her.  
  
" He's gone."  
  
"Where?! Why did he leave?!" Rogue said, sounding concerned.  
  
" I would leave too, if I stole things and tried to kill someone." Said the voice of Evan as he walked into the room.  
  
" Evan." Beast said Sternly.  
  
" Well, it's true. Scott found all of our missing things under his bed."  
  
" Remy didn't push me! I slipped on the wet roof! It happened so fast, that he would have to be Quicksilver to catch me!"  
  
" You hurt your head Rogue. You might not remember what really happened." Evan said coolly. Rogue's eyes widened as she took in what Evan said. Ignoring her injuries, she stood up and walked over to Evan. She took off her glove and placed her hand on Evan faced. He screamed and fell to the ground, but changed......into Mystique.  
  
" Remy is innocent!" Rogue screamed as she stormed out of her room and to her own. When she got their, she saw the card on her bed. She picked it up and tears poured down her face. What had become of the X-men. They barely even knew Remy and they already judged him. Ororo walked past her room and saw Rogue.  
  
" Rogue! What are you doing here? What is wrong."  
  
" They-they're not the same. The X-men were so nice before. Just because Remy used to be a thief, they blame him for every crime." Ororo sighed and patted Rogue on the back and walked out of the room. Rogue threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
X X X  
  
Gambit slept soundly, in a train compartment. He woke as the conducter shouted,  
  
" One hour till New Orleans!" Gambit ignored the shout and went back to sleep. He wasn't going to New Orleans. He was going as far as he could. He had heard that this train loops around the whole country in several weeks and then stops in Canada. That is where Gambit intended to get off. He dreamed off his younger days. When he had no worries about being mutant. Just his eyes, which could easily be concealed. As he dreamt on, Rogue entered his dream. She was beautiful as ever, he face glowing. He woke with a start.  
  
" Calm down, LeBeau. You don't even know her." He rolled his eyes and then muttered. " Aldough dat never stopped me before, but dis girl seems different." He looked out the window, fingering the king of hearts in his hand.  
  
X X X  
  
Rogue had not come out of her room in days. She had completely lost faith in the X-men. She lay on her bed, dried tears on her face. She held the queen of hearts tightly in her hand.  
  
" Remy. Ah'm so sorry." She sniffed as a fresh group of tears poured down her face.  
  
" Ah'm such a baby. Ah don't even know him well. Why do Ah like him so much? Why am Ah here, crying over him?!"  
  
" I don't know Rogue." Said the voice of the Professor. Rogue sat up.  
  
" Oh! Ah didn't know you were there." Professor Xavier smiled and shook his head.  
  
" A few days ago, I picked up a faint trace of Remy somewhere near Canada. Are you interested?" Rogue leapt out of bed.  
  
" Of coarse! Thank you, Professor! Thank you!" She ran and hugged him. She then ran downstairs to talk to the others about their new mission.  
  
X X X  
  
" Now arriving at Alberta!"Shouted the Conducter. Gambit grabbed his bag and walked off the train.  
  
Gambit now arriving in Canada. 


	3. Broken Hearts and Regained Trusts

Royal Flush Part Three: Broken Hearts and Regained Trusts  
  
Rogue stared out the window of the Blackbird. The other X-men watched her, guilty expressions on their faces. A cough attracted her attention. Rogue turned her head. Scott stood up.  
  
" Ummm. Rogue. We wanted to apologize."  
  
" We were such jerks!" Kitty added.  
  
" We just judged Remy before we even knew him." Jean said.  
  
" We are really sorry." Everyone said to together. Rogue stared at them blankly for a moment and then smiled.  
  
" Thanks." The plane landed Logan walked out of the pilot's compartment.  
  
" We're here." He said as he walked off the plane. Rogue dashed out.  
  
" So where are we?"  
  
" Alberta." Logan said in a spacey voice. Rogue shrugged and pressed on.  
  
" Ah'm goin' to check in the city."  
  
" We'll check other areas." Scott said. " Now let's go get our friend back."  
  
X X X  
  
Gambit sat on a bench in a park. He held the king of hearts card. His heart sank. Why did he keep thinking of Rogue? Gambit scowled and shoved the card into his pocket. He then walked deep into a grove of trees.  
  
Rogue walked through a grove of trees.  
  
" Musta' landed in a park." She mumbled as she pulled a twig out of her hair. She heard a twig snap. She looked around to see who made the noise. All of a sudden, two huge men walked in front of her.  
  
" What have we got `ere? A pretty little flower." Said the first one.  
  
" A flower shouldn't be out here in the forest. Let's get her to someplace where it's sunny." The other one replied.  
  
" Ah'll be goin' nowhere with you." Rogue snapped. Suddenly, two flashes sailed through the air and knocked the men far into the woods. Rogue stood in shock and then a grin spread across her face.  
  
" Ya can come out, Remy." She said coolly. A boy sat on a branch above her.  
  
" Ah don't know any Remy. Ah be Gambit." Rogue looked up at him.  
  
What are ya playin' at? You lose your memory or somethin'?" Gambit jumped down from the tree.  
  
" For you, Cher. I am Remy. To da oders. I be Gambit." He leaned down and kissed her gloved her hand. Rogue blushed a deep crimson. Then she pushed his face away.  
  
" Okay, Mr.Charm ma pants off. Ah'm here because Ah want to apologize. Everybody does." The grin on Gambit's face vanished.  
  
" Really?" He said, sounding surprised.  
  
" Yeah. Everybody feels like jerks because of the way they treated ya. Please will ya give them another chance?" Rogue replied.  
  
" For you, Cher. Remy would do anything." Rogue grinned.  
  
" Then follow me." She said as she motioned with her hand. Suddenly, something came flying out of the trees and knocked Rogue unconscious.  
  
" Rogue!" Gambit shouted. He then heard a high pitched laugh.  
  
" Sinister." Gambit growled as his world faded away.  
  
Author's Note: I'm writing more chapters today. 


	4. Something Sinister

Author's Note: Ummm... I don't really know what Sinister looks like; so don't get mad if the details are...wrong. Otherwise, Enjoy the story! This is the last chapter, but I'm writing a sequel.  
  
Royal Flush Part Four: Something Sinister  
  
Gambit woke slowly. He found himself chained to a wall in a cell. Across from his cell, he could see other unconscious X-men chained just as he was. His skipped a beat as he saw Rogue chained to the wall of her cell, a bit of blood running down her head. A shadow walked by his cell. Gambit could only recognize him as Mr. Sinister.  
  
" It's wonderful isn't It."? Sinister said in a cold voice.  
  
" Ah've been in better." Gambit said angrily.  
  
" Well, soon you and your friends will not need better. This place is perfect...for the dead." Gambit's heart dropped into the floor. Sinister laughed and walked down the hall. Gambit sat there, stunned. Dead. Everyone would be dead. He would kill Rogue. Gambit's eyes burned with angered. He pulled at his chains. They were stuck. He groaned and picked at the locks. He couldn't charge it. It might blow his hand off. He glanced at Rogue. Was his hand worth the loss of Rogue's life? Of coarse not. He closed his eyes as he charged the shackle. It exploded and burned Gambit's hand. He cried out and cursed under his breath. He then charged the shackles that chained his feet and other arm. Freedom. He looked at Rogue's cell. She was gone. He burst open the cell door with ease. He dashed out into the hall to see Sinister holding Rogue, just over an odd looking machine.  
  
" I was waiting for you, Remy. Would you like to know what this machine is?" Remy kept his eyes on Rogue. He nodded slowly.  
  
" Very well. This machine is similar to your little friend here. When a mutant is hooked up to it, it takes away all of there mutant DNA. The machine gives the power to me. At a price though.This machine also takes the mutant's life along with their powers. Would you like to see your friend as an example?"  
  
" No!" Gambit shouted. Suddenly an explosion attracted Gambit and Sinister's attention. Scott stepped out of the cell, along with the other X-men.  
  
" Fools!" Sinister hissed. Scott shot at him, but missed. The beam hit the floor and caused a great hole. Sinister "accidentally" dropped the now awakened Rogue into it. She managed to grab onto the side.  
  
" Rogue!" Gambit shouted as he ran to her and helped her up.  
  
" Ah won't let you drop dis time, cher." He said as he pulled her up. There was another explosion and Rogue and Gambit looked around. Apparently, Sinister had some mutant helpers and they had knocked out Jean, Logan, and Kurt. Rogue ran to help them, her gloves lying on the ground. Sinister's evil laugh filled the room as Rogue tried to stop his mutant helpers. Nothing seemed to stop them. She would touch them, and it hurt Rogue. It was then that Gambit knew what he had to do. He sprinted to the machine and attached himself to it.  
  
" Let's see how much power your machine can handle!" He shouted as he put forth all of his power into it. The machine started to suck his life out of him. He cried out in pain. The machine could not handle so much power. It exploded. Gambit's world faded to nothingness. It just ceased to exist. He fell to his knees and crumpled down in a heap. The blast of the machine destroyed the prison that the young mutants were held in. Sinister screamed as the place became rubble. He loved Rogue. He would give up his life for her.  
  
Remy Lebeau. Gambit. Thief. Plunderer. Outcast. Hero. X-man. 


End file.
